1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dry non-plasma treatment system and method for treating a substrate to remove oxide and more particularly to a dry non-plasma treatment system and method for chemical and thermal treatment of a substrate.
2. Description of Related Art
In material processing methodologies, pattern etching comprises the application of a thin layer of light-sensitive material, such as photoresist, to an upper surface of a substrate, that is subsequently patterned in order to provide a mask for transferring this pattern to the underlying thin film during etching. The patterning of the light-sensitive material generally involves exposure by a radiation source through a reticle (and associated optics) of the light-sensitive material using, for example, a micro-lithography system, followed by the removal of the irradiated regions of the light-sensitive material (as in the case of positive photoresist), or non-irradiated regions (as in the case of negative resist) using a developing solvent.
Additionally, multi-layer and hard masks can be implemented for etching features in a thin film. For example, when etching features in a thin film using a hard mask, the mask pattern in the light-sensitive layer is transferred to the hard mask layer using a separate etch step preceding the main etch step for the thin film. The hard mask can, for example, be selected from several materials for silicon processing including silicon dioxide (SiO2), silicon nitride (Si3N4), and carbon, for example.
In order to reduce the feature size formed in the thin film, the hard mask can be trimmed laterally using, for example, a two-step process involving a chemical treatment of the exposed surfaces of the hard mask layer in order to alter the surface chemistry of the hard mask layer, and a post treatment of the exposed surfaces of the hard mask layer in order to desorb the altered surface chemistry.